


The Beats Of Your Song Outbeat My Heart

by TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, Yikes™, like getting hit by a car level angst, like hella angst, my children, my poor gays, or is it ? ;), personally I think its lowkey angst, tbh i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark/pseuds/TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark
Summary: Riley Matthews has quick reflexes. Maybe too quick for her own good.Or The one in which Maya is almost an unsuspecting victim, and Riley is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooed324b21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/gifts).



> Riley Matthews is a precious child and I love her. I also love writing from her perspective.
> 
> Good luck.

You didn’t even need to think about it. You saw Maya, headphones in and waiting to cross the road, saw the car swerve out of control down the street, and ran. You ran faster than you ever have before, and tackled Maya clean out of the way. You were fast, but not fast enough. You’d felt the car hit your side. But Maya was safe, and that’s all that mattered.

_There’s so much red, you’re honestly kind of sick of the colour now._

That being said, dying isn’t as dramatic as they make it out to be in the movies. Your body is probably in shock so you don’t even really feel the pain. All you do feel is the need to make sure Maya is okay, but no matter how much you try, you can’t turn your head. It’s an agonising kind of misfortune really. You’d always thought you’d end life the same way it began(because honestly, your life didn’t begin until the day Maya Penelope Hart slid in through your bay window): with Maya Hart at your side.

_You finally understands what the whole ‘light fades from the world’ trope is about though, which is rather nice for the part of you that loves to write._

Dying is kind of like when you close your eyes too tight and bright spots start dancing in your vision combined with that feeling you get when you jump off a moving swing at it’s highest point, which is not what you expected it to be like.

Speaking of your vision, Maya is finally in it, and she’s crying. You hate seeing Maya cry, and force your hand up to wipe away the stray tears sliding down her face, just barely making it before your hand slides back to your side, limp and unmoving. 

_Well that didn’t help at all. If anything, Maya’s crying even harder now. Good job, Matthews._

She’s saying words, but you can’t hear them, and holding your hands, but you can’t feel them; even peppering small kisses all over your face, which, gosh, you’re so happy you can still feel(even though you can’t reciprocate).

You try to say something, and you kind of succeed, you think, seeing as the expression on her face changes just a little.

_(“Peaches, are you okay?”)_

Her whole faces falls and the kisses are now damp from her tears. She’s screaming now, probably threatening people with death if the ambulance doesn’t get here soon.

_Gosh, you love her so much. Your fierce Amazon warrior._

You think its too late though. 

At least if you die here, painlessly in her arms, you can live with the fact that you never told her how you felt. Honestly, in the grand scheme of things, maybe you weren’t meant to last this long. Maybe you were both beating the universe this entire time, and now it’s finally back to get you.

You think it’s funny, more in a morbid ironic way than anything else really, that your favourite Fringe quote is “A candle that burns twice as bright, burns half as long” considering that you’ve just become that candle. Maya always got mad at you for it because it implied you’d die soon, and she wanted you to live a long life, preferably with her(something you both agreed on, in different ways, that is).

But this is a good way to go. Slow and painless, but still painfully in love and loved. You wonder if things had been different, if you could have gone out with her.

You can see it clearly, really. Doing the exact same stuff you do all the time, with just a little more kissing and a lot more dates. You both already have the promise rings, anyway.

The world is starting to fade out at the corners of your eyes now. It won’t be long, you can tell. So you’re going to do one last thing, a last gift before you go. 

_No regrets._

You gather up all your strength, and with the last vestiges of your life, you force out the words, a bittersweet smile attached to them; you think she’s says them back, but you can’t really tell. Then it all fades to black.

_(“I love you, you are my extraordinary relationship. Never forget that.”_

__

“I love you, too, now shut up and stay with me so I can keep saying it for the rest of my goddamn life, goddamnit.”)

_**And Then You Wake Up.** _

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry.
> 
> Always up for some constructive criticism tho.
> 
> Hit up my as box on Tumblr if you want to yell at me for this ;)
> 
> Weiiiareamgroot.Tumblr.com


End file.
